


Exploration

by deduce_me



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Kanaya Maryam - Freeform, Rose Lalonde - Freeform, Sexual Experimentation, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deduce_me/pseuds/deduce_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Rose Lalonde and you cannot for the life of you figure out what exactly a tentabulge is.</p><p>((I've sort of put this on hold for now, but I'll try and get back to it later!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing a Homestuck fic (and also my first attempt at writing a somewhat porny fic) so it might suck. Let me know if I screwed anything up too badly!

You are Rose Lalonde and you cannot for the life of you figure out what exactly a tentabulge is.

You rifle through your hefty pile of shitty troll romance novels and carefully slide out a promising looking one. “In Which A Young Troll Finds Herself Flushed For Her Pale Partner, Whose Matesprit’s Kismesis Happens To Be Her…” you begin to say aloud. Fuck it, who has time to read the entire title? You jump straight to the chapter index instead.

It’s been hours since you first sat down with your stack of musty books and started your little self-assigned research project, and you’ve found out very little. You can infer from the conversations and vulgar words that have been flying about that there are at least two types of troll genitalia, bulges and nooks, but that’s about it. The books have been so very unhelpful in your task that you could just about scream. So vague, so disappointingly vague. At least they make for interesting reading material.

It’s becoming apparent that this book has little to no actual sex scenes in it. You sigh and shove it aside. You have your hands around the next title in line when there’s a hesitant tap at the closed door.

You know that tap.

“Come in, Kanaya,” you say, feeling your lips twitch up into a smile. “There’s no need to knock.”

She pokes her head in. You see her stripy horns before her face comes into view. It’s oddly endearing.

“Hello, Rose, Dave sent me to inquire about-” her eyes settle on the precariously balanced book pile and her sentence wavers and tapers off. “Is this a bad time?”

“No, it’s perfectly fine,” you insist, snapping your book shut and setting it back on the pile to show just how fine it is. The pile teeters dangerously. You ignore it. “What were you going to say?”

Her mouth opens and shuts again, gaze still fixed on the stack of romance novels like it’s the strangest thing she’s ever seen. “It wasn’t important,” she tells you finally. “Where did you get all of those books?”

“Various places,” you say, using your hands to swing up onto the desk and perch on the edge of it. “There were some stashed in chests, Karkat was hoarding a few…” You smirk at Kanaya, kicking your legs back and forth. “Why are you so interested?”

She smirks right back at you, fangs poking out above the black lipstick. “I could ask you the same thing,” she says, crossing the room and taking a seat next to you on your desk. She’s tall enough that she can sit on the desk with ease, not having to jump up onto it like you had. “Have you taken an interest in classic troll literature?”

“Not exactly,” you tell her. You would have had a snarky reply at the ready for anyone else who dared to ask, but Kanaya is an exception. “I’ve taken an interest in troll anatomy.”

Her eyes widen for a moment, but she regains her composure quickly. “How so?”

You decide to just go for it. “I’ve been increasingly curious about the ins and outs of troll genitalia.”

A hint of green blush rises to her cheeks for a moment, but she blinks a few times and it fades away. “Ah,” she says. “I see. So you came to these-” she gestures at the monstrous book pile- “Instead of the several walking, talking trolls you have access to.”

“It’s usually considered rude to ask questions concerning genitals.” You shrug. “I thought I could take matters into my own hands.”

She shifts next to you, the fabric of her skirt rustling. “Has that been working well?”

You flash a little smile at her. “No, not at all.”

Her smirk is back. “Perhaps you could just direct your questions at me. I believe I’d be comfortable answering them.”

You try not to think about this too hard as you give a little nod of agreement. “Okay. Tentabulges and nooks. Explain, please. Do the females have nooks and…”

She’s already shaking her head at you. “That seems to be a common misconception when it comes to what humans assume about trolls. We have to be able to mate with either gender, so each troll has both.”

You nod slowly. That makes sense. “What is the purpose of a nook, then?”

“Mainly for stimulation,” she replies. You wait for her to elaborate. She doesn’t.

You’re suddenly feeling a little shy, which is silly but you can’t help it. “Could you explain to me how a bulge looks?”

Kanaya shifts again, her face flushing pale green once more. You almost expect her to refuse to answer, but she begins to speak. “Well,” she says, “I believe you would identify them most closely with tentacles. Color, length, and… erm, textures vary from troll to troll.”

“Textures?” you ask. You think you might be prying, but this is so interesting.

She looks pained, as if she’s looking for words to use but can’t find them. “Maybe it would be better if I…” She doesn’t finish the sentence.

You frown, because her face is growing disturbingly green. “If you… what?”

“If I just… showed you?” Her voice grows in pitch until it’s almost a squeak.

You know you should decline, or at least think it through first, but your curiosity gets the better of you and you’re nodding before you get a chance to properly run it through your mind.

_This will end badly._

Kanaya doesn’t waste time. She hikes her skirt up to her thighs and motions for you to get on the floor. You do. She then grimaces, as if she’s already regretting what she’s about to do, and hooks her fingers around the waistband of her underwear, kicking them down to her ankles.

And there’s… nothing, really. Not the tentacle you were expecting. Just an area that looks like a typical human vulva, minus the pubic hair. You give Kanaya a confused look. She understands, thank god. “It sort of… retracts,” she says, and suddenly her hand is there and you feel like you should look away but you don’t and then she squirms and moves her hand and

there it is.

You squat to get a closer look. Her bulge is about as long as a pencil and yes, it resembles a tentacle, at least from what you can see. Its surface is sort of bumpy and coated in something wet and green in color. Two long ruffles decorate it, starting from the middle and travelling back along the sides.

You are captivated, watching it twist and writhe lazily in a way that reminds you of a snake. Your body cannot decide how to feel about the situation and settles for a mixture of awed, embarrassed, and… aroused? Yes, aroused. Without thinking, you reach out to touch it. It curls around your finger.

There is a sharp intake of breath from above and you realize that your hand is on your close alien friend’s genitals. You snatch your hand back like it’s been burned and apologize profusely. Kanaya just shakes her head, and gestures something that you assume means _go ahead_. Her lack of speech uneases you, but you turn back to the bulge.

You touch it lightly along the sides, tracing the ruffles to their origin. Kanaya shudders delicately, making no noise. You decide it would be best to take your hand away now and put an end to this, but then you see a slit hidden just behind the gently pulsing tentacle. You investigate.

Your fingers probe at the entrance, and Kanaya’s legs hook around your head, pulling you closer. Your heart beats faster as you slide a finger inside of her. This time she _moans_ , tightening around your finger and jerking so hard that she bumps the pile of books and they go tumbling everywhere, most hitting the floor with a loud thump.

The noise is enough to snap you both out of your trance. You pull your finger out of her with sort of a wet pop, and you stare up at her from between her legs with a look of horror. She, even with her lips parted and face tinted green, returns it. You shove yourself away from her as fast as possible.

Kanaya slides off the table and stumbles to the door, legs shaking. “Have to go,” she gasps out as the door shuts behind her. You listen as her shoes clack down the hallway and out of hearing range.

You somehow lack the energy to stand up, so you just lean on the table leg, staring at your finger. It’s coated in jade, a bit of Kanaya that was left behind.

You are Rose Lalonde and you’re not really sure what to do now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karkat is oblivious.

You are Kanaya Maryam, and you have made the decision to never stop running. Ever.

Your face is burning and your legs are shaky, and your feet are throbbing in pain as your shoes relentlessly pinch and rub, but your shame and embarrassment and current need to be really, really far away from all sentient beings drive you forward. You don’t know where you’re going or what you’re going to do when you get there, but it couldn’t matter less.

There is a Karkat shaped thing coming towards you. You sort of elbow him out of the way (“Ow! What the fuck?”) and keep going, praying he doesn’t follow. Your chest is starting to burn and you can’t catch your breath but you push forward and your vision blurs and the floor disappears from underneath you and suddenly you are airborne.

You probably could have caught yourself, but your mind is going _shit shit shit shit_ and not being helpful at all. Something hard hits you in the chest and then something hard hits you in the head and you land with a thump on the ground.

Stairs.

You think you hear a tiny voice say “I warned you about the stairs, bro,” but you figure you’re probably hallucinating. You are dying, after all.

A dark shape hovers over you, and _please don’t be Rose please don’t be Rose please please please don’t be Rose_.

“Are you going to tell me what the fuck just happened or what?”

That’s not Rose. “Leave me alone, Karkat,” you groan, squeezing your eyes shut and flinging your arm out dramatically. “I am dying.”

“No you’re not,” he says, kneeling next to you. “You just fell down the stairs. It was beautiful. Really fucking incredible.”

You growl and turn your back on him.

“You should probably get up,” he says. You ignore him, so he slips his hands under your arms and hoists you to your feet himself.

He looks concerned, but you can see the amusement pulling at the corner of his mouth. You hate him for it. “Where were you trying to go anyway?” he says.

When you continue to ignore him, he grabs your hand and helps you back up the stairs. “C’mon, let’s get you back to Rose and you two can talk it out or whatever the hell you do in there.”

 _What?_ “No!” you squeak, wiggling out of Karkat’s grip and stumbling down the stairs again. “I am not going back in there. I’m just trying to-” You stagger drunkenly and almost fall again, but Karkat is there in a second with his arm around your waist.

“Did you hit your head or something?” he asks, now looking more concerned than amused. “Rose. Friend. Remember? I don’t think I’ve seen you without her this entire fucking journey.”

“I may have hit my head, but that’s not why- KARKAT!” you yelp as he scoops you up and throws you over his shoulder, marching back up the stairs.

He’s far shorter than you, which should make your escape easy, but you are still disoriented from the fall and the jostling around hurts your head. You grip his shoulders and put your hand over your eyes. This is so embarrassing.

Karkat kicks the door open and you stop struggling, going completely limp. Maybe if you pretend to be dead Rose won’t see you or something. Or you can just pretend that she can't see you and everything will be fine.

“Hey, Rose, take your matesprit back, she’s completely lost her…” His voice trails off. “Rose?”

His grip loosens and you back out of his arms, glancing around the room. The books are still scattered on the floor, the desk chair pulled out slightly, but there is no Rose. You breathe a sigh of relief and your legs give way, sinking to the floor.

Karkat peers down the corridor, then checks the closet and glances around the room upstairs. He comes back down shaking his head. “I guess she left while you were busy trying to crack your head open on the staircase.”

“Thank _god_ ,” you sigh, propping yourself up against the wall. Karkat’s face twists in confusion, and finally, he gets it.

“Did something happen between you two?” he asks. “Did you have a fight?”

Well, he almost gets it, anyway.

“No,” you say, wobbling to your feet. “I just…” you exhale with a huff. “I did something that has probably frightened her away forever.”

His brow furrows. “I thought she was used to the rainbow drinker stuff.”

“It’s not that,” you say. He waits for you to explain. You just shake your head.

“Okay…” he says carefully, heading for the door with his eyes fixed on you like he thinks you're a ticking time bomb. “Stay here and I’ll go find her, okay?”

You nod. He leaves.

That was a lie. You are not staying here.

The problem is that you don’t have the energy to get very far at the moment. Your little adventure has tired you out. Instead, you slowly make your way to the staircase and crawl to the top. There is a bathroom located on the left. You nudge the door open and slip inside, locking it behind you.

Exhausted, you curl up on the floor. Under normal circumstances this would be disgusting. It is still disgusting, but much better than being _right there_ when Karkat returns with Rose. You close your eyes and try to think of something besides the things that have happened today. Anything but the things that have happened today.

You are Kanaya Maryam and, face pressed against the cold bathroom floor, you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter but I hope it's okay. :)

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this and i might not i don't even know


End file.
